


Destiny: Rewritten

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, No Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 2





	Destiny: Rewritten

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Thunderous applause erupts throughout the royal hall, as chairs suddenly scrape across the floor, the audience getting up for a standing ovation

His hands are clammy and hot, flushed a deep scarlet red with embarrassment and joy. Soft fingers clasp gently around hers, the cold sting of their wedding bands soothing his scorching skin.

Snow looks into Charming's crystalline eyes, a bright smile spreading across her pale cheeks. They stay like this for a couple of seconds, just staring blissfully into each other's eyes.

A pause.

A brief silence.

An eyebrow raise.

"You may now kiss the bride", the priest whispers playfully.

Charming's eyebrows comically rise as a sheepish smirk grows across his face, and he begins to lean towards Snow-

A sudden gush of cold air rushes around the hall, causing the raven black hairs on the back of Snow's neck to rise. Soft gasps echo from the audience, as curious eyes dart scrutinisingly around. The great wooden doors burst open, screaming as they are practically torn off of their hinges, smashing into the stone walls behind them. Raw, untamed power hums throughout the room, running its claws through the now deafening silence and tightly gripping around Snow's tight throat. Both her and Charming turn their heads and are greeted by a devious toothy red grin. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Regina drawls, her voice a dangerous husk.

The smirk ever present on her face, she walks towards the newly wedded couple, her obsidian eyes locked onto Snow's comically shocked face.

Two guards break through the audience and charge towards her with clumsy heavy steps, their steel swords raised above their helmeted heads. Regina feels her magic rush through her veins, pounding against her skin, aching to escape. Flawlessly, she raises her arms and the naive guards are picked up from the ground and hurled into the walls, hitting them with a powerful thud.

Doc stands up, frantically waving his arms, "It's the Queen, run!"

Snow impulsively reaches down to Charming's scabbard and pulls out his sword, she grips it tightly and points it towards the Evil Queen a look of righteous determination etched on her steeled face. Regina pauses, her eyebrows raised mockingly and her mouth slightly open.

"She's not the Queen anymore." Snow spits, her amber eyes aflame, "She's nothing more than an evil witch."

"No, no, no-" Charming steps next to her, one hand wrapping around her waist protectively, the other reaching for the sword, "Don't stoop to _her_ level. There's no need."

Snow loosens her grip on the sword and Charming pulls it down, holding it to his side, "You're wasting your time! You've already lost," He steps in front of Snow, " And I won't let you ruin this wedding."

Regina relaxes, an aloof expression on her face, "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." Her red lips stretch into a smirk, "On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you." Snow White states, her arm wrapped comfortingly around Charming's.

"But you shall _have_ it," Regina swishes her cloak, turning to face the audience, "My gift to you is this happy, _happy_ day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be stolen from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my glorious victory. I shall destroy your happiness _if it is the last thing I do."_

Regina turns and walks towards the doors.

"Hey!" Charming hurls the sword towards her, she smirks at him as she vanishes into a cloud of purple smoke.

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

"Fuck!"

A loud 'BOOM' echoes through the dark woods, shaking the trees and causing a flock of birds to dart into the sky cawing in fear.

Emma squints through thick grey smoke as she pulls her head out of the hood of her yellow bug, a dazed expression across her blackened face.

She can already _feel_ the shit-eating grin August's gonna have when he hears about this.

Haphazardly, she drops the monkey wrench gripped tightly in her fingers, wincing as it lands with a harsh thud on the smoking engine. A low groan vibrates out of her throat, blotchy blackened fingers slap gently onto her face and slowly drag down her cheeks. Gingerly, she steps back and takes a look at her precious car. Another moan rumbles out of her, "I just covered the insurance!"

Muttering profanities to herself, she reaches into her leather jacket and pulls out her phone-

No service.

"Emma Swan- the universe's _favourite_ person." She deadpans, staring at the empty bars on her phone.

Cupping a hand over her eyes, Emma squints looking to see if there are any road signs around showing a service station. Her eyes rest on a large sign with a picture-Esque town on the background, "Storybrooke."

Blonde eyebrows furrow, "What sorta name is that?"

She looks back to her flaming engine, pops her lips, shoves her hands into her pockets and starts walking towards this so-called _St_ _orybrooke_.

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

"The curse! It's coming!" 

A harrowing scream rips out of Snow's throat, her hand tightly entwined with Charming's.

"I can't have this baby now!" Snow pants, her free hand desperately clawing into the silk bedding.

Charming frantically looks around their bedroom, "Doc, do something." He looks down at Snow, a comforting smile on his lips, "It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on."

Gepetto bursts into the room, heaving heavily, "It's ready."

With each contraction came a pain that took over Snow's entire being. Nothing could be more brutal than this, not having your heart ripped out, not being stabbed- nothing.

Doc shakes his head, "It's too late. We can't move her."

Snow screams again, her throat ripping with the effort, her nails scratching animalistically into anything they could find. and a high-pitched wail erupts beneath her dress. Snow chokes on a sob, her arms shaking as she takes the baby in her arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Charming's face softens as he looks down at his beautiful baby daughter, her piercing green eyes staring into his blue ones.

Snow looks up from her baby, the realisation quickly dawning on her, "It only takes one."

Charming frowns, a look of apprehension quickly spreading across his face, "Then our plan has failed." He slips his fingers into Snow's, squeezing them gently, "At least we’re together."

Snow immediately shakes her head, "No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, it’s the only way. You have to save her."

Charming frowns again, "No, no, no. You don’t know what you’re saying."

"No, I do. We have to believe that she’ll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance."

She sees the internal battle flash across Charming's face, the heavy furrow of his brow and the nervous chewing of his inner cheek.

"Okay Snow." 

Snow presses another kiss to Emma's forehead, tears brimming in the edge of her eyes and hands her to Charming. 

Charming picks up his sword resting against the door and cautiously steps into the hallway, Emma held tightly against his chest with his left arm. Suddenly, two of the Queen's guards charge around the corner, their swords drawn and ready to attack: Charming dodges the first swing and parries to the right, their swords make a deafening screech as they scratch past each other; the second guard lunges, but Charming catches the sword and forces it up with his own, leaving the guard open for the kick Charming delivers to his gut; the first guard stabs just as Charming realised he left his side open, blinding pain shoots through him as he twists, pulls back his arm and stabs the guard in the chest.

Staggering heavily, he continues to limp through the hallway towards their guest room. He pushes the door open with his back and practically sags with relief when he sees the wardrobe just like Gepetto promised.

Cradling her gently, Charming places her inside the wardrobe and wraps her baby blanket around her, wincing as he plays with the soft blonde tufts of hair sticking up from her head.

"We love you, Emma" He whispers, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Find us."

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~


End file.
